1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cord detachment prevention device for a multielectrode connector using an outer sleeve formed by processing a metal plate stamped into a cylindrical shape and serving as an outer electrode for preventing the detachment of a cord connected to a connector body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multielectrode connector using an outer sleeve consisting of a cylindrical metal plate has a problem that the diameter of the outer sleeve serving as an outer electrode is increased during use due to separation of the butt faces of the cylindrical metal plate.
When providing a cord detachment prevention device for preventing the detachment of a cord with cord lines thereof connected to a plurality of contacts assembled in a connector body, a C-shaped cord clamp having a gap portion is fitted on the outer periphery of an outer cover of the cord by spreading the gap portion, and subsequently the gap portion is closed. Consequently, the cord clamp is firmly secured to the outer periphery of the cord, and in this state the cord clamp is coupled to the connector body. By so doing, the operation of assembling the cord detachment prevention device is facilitated. In use, however, the gap portion of the closed cord clamp is spread to result in the looseness of coupling between the cord clamp and the cord. In such a case, the effect of prevention of the detachment of the cord can not be obtained.